Ascension of Power
by Czar Ramius
Summary: Change is about to occur for the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, and the content within this story may not be suitable for all ages.

_**Ascension of Power**_

_**Chapter I**_

_Dear Haroeris,_

_Hi there, kiddo! This letter is being written as my final farewell, my last place to tell you all that I can, all that I want to, so you'll have to excuse me if un-serious Sirus takes the backseat for a little while. I know, why be serious now if I haven't been most of my life? Why taint that reputation? Well, I guess there's a few reasons._

_There are many things about your life, Harry, that you don't know, many things that will happen to you know and in the future that you must be ready to face, and many things you must learn to accept. Your existence so far has been one of a muggle-born wizard, something which you most assuredly are not! You come from the line of a very old, very pureblood family. The Potter's, and as of my death, the Black's. Yes, I am naming you my heir, Harry. Such an action is one that will have many consequences that I will explain in this letter, amongst all the other details you need, but first, lets start at the beginning, yes?_

_Your name._

_Have you ever been told what "Harry" actually stands for? Harold? Harod? Herron? Just plain Harry? It's none of these quite so... bland and common names. Your mother was very much the superstitious one, and heavily into the mythological beliefs from around the world. She named you after a God, Harry. Which one you ask? Well, just look at the start of the letter! Haroeris. _

_From which mythological faction did he originate? Well, that's something I'll leave for you to discover, a little game, if you will allow a dead man such pleasures._

_I must apologize for my writing of this letter, as it will seem quite... matter of fact, and possibly disjointed at times. You must realise that this is a letter, a will of sorts, written by me, a man who has long been dead, long thought about the frivolity that is life. Spend as many years in a prison, a hellish world of demonic terrors as I did, and you will become intimate with death and all that it involves. So these words I write are truth, no more, no less, as it comes to my mind at a time. The only fear I have of this letter is that I will forget something that I wish to tell you, let us hope that does not occur._

_Do you know anything of your heritage, Harry? Do you know just who and what the Potter's really represented? Who they truly were? Do not mistake me Harry, you are a brilliant person, but do you realise the legacy that has been left to you? I doubt it. Let us begin with a history lesson._

_The name Potter has been around for at least one thousand years. It is amongst the oldest, the most prestigious of magical families. Throughout its history it has held the highest positions in government, held the most recognised careers and has produced some of the greatest wizards and witches to have walked the Earth. _

_The name Potter brings with it a seat in the British Conclave. The wizarding equivalent of the British Upper House, if you will. It's a position that very few families still retain, and one that brings with it great political power and influence amongst the higher echelon of society. Amongst people that you _must_ learn to associate with, to be part of. _

_Also with this great political power of your seat comes the great social power that comes with the wealth of the Potters. Your family is amongst the richest in Britain, it holds stakes in some of the oldest companies to exist. The true amount that the Potter family is worth is unknown, and only rough estimates can be calculated. You must learn, Harry, to wield this power amongst your peers, amongst the rest of society. I know that you are often ashamed of how well of you are comparatively to the Weasley family. Stop. You have the fortune and with it the ability to bring about change, use this Harry, us it to make the wizarding world a better place!_

_With these stations, though, also comes great responsibility on how you must act, on what you must achieve. The Potter family is not merely feared for the clout it has amongst the wizarding world due to its station, but because every monarch that has been produced has been particularly gifted with magic, and most definitely not afraid to use it._

_And so we come to perhaps the most interesting part of the Potter line. _

_Not always has your family fought for the Light._

_Indeed, what is the Light? What is the Dark? Can you really place these labels upon magic, that in its basis deals with intent, with the motive of the caster? Is it really fair to categorise? The Potters have nearly always been a family that has been fair of such _prejudices_. They have known power and respected it. They have not worried on whether or not a party has been socially "evil", or "light", but has instead followed the side that they are morally aligned with, the side that they believe will be most beneficial to the wizarding world and the Potter line._

_This may come as a shock to you, you who has been told that your family was such a family of the Light, one of the Templars of old, standing for all that is good and vehemently set against all that is evil. These ideas, Harry, have been indoctrinated within you by Dumbledore. A great man in his own right, a man who wield tremendous power, both politically and magically, but a man who works solely for himself. I caution you to not take all that he tells you as truth, but at the same time, do not discredit all the he has to offer. He has vast experience and knowledge in many fields, and it is true that he is certainly someone that can be a valuable ally. If however that tie must be cut for you to achieve what you must, then there is always casualties in war._

_There is much more to the history of the Potter line, and much for you to learn, but for now and the rest of this letter, I shall digress from such knowledge._

_As I stated before, Harry, I have named you my heir. That means that as of my death, you shall become the head of the Black family, you will effectively become Haroeris Potter-Black. Much akin to the station of the Potter Monarch, being Lord Black bequeaths upon you even more power, and even greater responsibility._

_With the title of Lord Black you are accorded yet another seat upon the British Conclave, an event that is near unheard of. It is very rare for a person to be the head of two families so prestigious as the Blacks and Potters. Your votes upon matters will be that for both families, you will have twice as much weight, twice as much power in decisions concerning the British wizarding world._

_But that is not the only seat that the name Black will hold you responsible for. No, the most noble and ancient family of Black also earns you a seat upon the Deutsche Beratungsstelle. The German Advisory Board. You are now, Harry, a German citizen, and as such are given the full protection of the German nation should you ever need it. Do not underestimate this! This can give you a place where you are veritably invincible to the influence of the British Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore._

_And still, there is more. The Black fortune is, quite amazingly, even larger then that of the Potter line. While not as old as your parents line, the Blacks are quite ancient in wizarding standards, and have been quite fortunate in nearly all their business enterprises, except for one venture that I am sure you will enjoy learning of at a later date._

_What does this all mean when it comes down to it Harry? Well, it means that you're fucking rich and hold a shitload of power over what occurs in the wizarding world, if you'll pardon my French. I'm sorry for having to make you deal with such revelations and responsibilities via the medium of a letter, and I most sincerely wish that this letter is never sent, that I am there to explain all these things in person and much greater detail, but still this letter had to be written, so that if I was sent to meet my maker, you would still be able to take the stations that are rightly yours._

_You should expect a letter shortly from both Gringotts in regards to the official execution of my will, and from the German Consulate in Britain requesting a meeting per your citizenship and seat upon the Deutsche Beratungsstelle._

_I wish you the best of luck, Harry, in all of your future, whatever path that you take. Just promise me Harry, that you will not shy away from the challenges that you must face, do not disrespect your family names so much as to not use the power that you now command._

_Create us a better world, Harry._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black,_

_ Snuffles._

**A/N: **What is this story? It's a story for me to practise my writing, basically. A place where I can just dabble with ideas, learn more of the English language, and hopefully provide some form of entertainment for those who read it. Updates have no set schedule, and indeed no real plan, merely what my mind formulates as it goes. Quite similar to this chapter, as it was all written without forethought!

I would also like to point out that there may be some similarities to other fanfictions on this site. This is not intentional and only occurs due to me being so entranced by the magnificent work that some authors produces that I unknowingly incorporate parts of their writings in the story. Any author that has a complaint about an idea I may have "stolen" from them, feel free to contact me in regards to it.


End file.
